yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Hunter (character)
This article is about the character, for the category of monster cards see: Searcher. | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series anime) Yu-Gi-Oh! | video game debut = | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories] * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny | gender = male | affiliation = Rare Hunters | deck = Exodia | wc4deckdesc = Exodia II | ntrdeck = Seal Release | japanese voice = | english voice = }} The Rare Hunter named Seeker in the English version of the Dungeon Dice Monsters video game and unnamed in anime and manga, was a member of Marik Ishtar's Rare Hunters organization. Biography He and other minions ambushed Joey Wheeler and forced him into Duel. When Joey was defeated, they took his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Yami Yugi and Joey met him while in the Battle City Tournament. Joey challenged him to recover his monster, but the Rare Hunter refused and decided to Duel Yugi instead for his "Dark Magician". Joey tried to warn Yami of the Rare Hunter's Deck, but he exclaimed that he would tear up the Red-Eyes if Joey told. Yami figured it out on his own later, and used cards that would prevent Rare Hunter from holding all "Exodia" pieces in hand, and finally destroyed Exodia (using "Chain Destruction") and won the Duel. Yugi also discovered that Rare Hunter was using fake cards, and he destroyed them (in the dub, the cards were real, but marked). Marik stated that this Rare Hunter was the weakest of his minions when he uses his body to speak to Yugi after banishing the Rare Hunter's mind to the Shadow Realm. Deck Manga and anime Seeker uses an Exodia Deck, which includes three copies of each piece of Exodia and various high defense monsters, such as "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" and "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress". Though he is able to defeat Joey once with this Deck, having more than one copy of Exodia in his hand (and nothing else) leaves the Rare Hunter defenseless in his Duel with Yugi. His attempt to use a spare piece as a defender ultimately backfires and leads to his defeat. Video games Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories Seeker's Deck in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories is based closely on his Duel with Yugi. Though kept secret, his theme centers around Summoning Exodia (which is limited in this game). Meanwhile, he also uses wall monsters to protect his Life Points, such as "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" and "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress". Other cards that he previously used were "Three-headed Geedo" and "Hannibal Necromancer". Being a stronger opponent in the game, he utilizes rare/powerful magic cards such as "Raigeki" and "Final Flame" and can Summon "Flame Cerebrus" by fusing "Air Marmot of Nefariousness" and "Dragon Piper". Dawn of Destiny In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny, he plays a Deck with three of each "Exodia" piece, but one head. The Deck also contains two "Witch of the Black Forest" and three "Pot of Greed" cards. Eternal Duelist Soul In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul, Seeker plays an Exodia Deck as well. Other than the Exodia pieces, all of his other cards either stall the opponent's monsters or help to get the "Exodia" pieces in the hand. World Championship Tournament 2004 In Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004, Seeker plays an Exodia Deck as well. He has three copies of each Exodia card except the head. Other than the Exodia pieces, all of his other cards either stall the opponent's monsters or help to get the "Exodia" pieces in the hand. Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship 2005 In Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship 2005, Seeker have three copies of each Exodia card. Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters